eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Une petite française
|year = 1977 |position = 4th |points = 96 |previous = Toi, la musique et moi |next = Les jardins de Monaco}} Une petite française was the Monegasque entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1977 in London performed by Michèle Torr. This was her second attempt at the contest, having previously performed for Luxembourg in 1966. The song was performed second on the night following Ireland and preceding the Netherlands. At the close of voting, it finished in 4th place with 96 points. Lyrics French= Je n'suis pas Marilyn, je n'aime pas la nuit Et dans les magazines je ne lis pas ma vie Je suis une provinciale, je n'ai pas lu Pascal J'ai une vie normale, c'est presque original Une petite Française née en Provence Quand elle avait quinze ans vint à Paris Epousa la chanson, ne changea pas son nom Et la voilà – devant vous aujourd'hui Une petite Française née en Provence Loin de ses jeux d'enfants s'était enfuie A-t-elle eu bien raison de quitter sa maison Pour se trouver devant vous aujourd'hui? Je n'suis pas une idole qu'on aime et qu'on détruit Je vis mes années folles toujours loin de Paris Et sans avoir de Rolls, il n'y a pas mieux, je crois Quand je vois quelques gosses qui jouent autour de moi Une petite Française née en Provence Quand elle avait quinze ans vint à Paris Epousa la chanson, ne changea pas son nom Et la voilà – devant vous aujourd'hui Une petite Française née en Provence Loin de ses jeux d'enfants s'était enfuie A-t-elle eu bien raison de quitter sa maison Pour se trouver devant vous aujourd'hui? |-| Translation= I'm not Marilyn, I don't like the night And in the magazines I don't read my life I'm a provincial, I didn't read Pascal I have a normal life, it's almost original A little Frenchwoman born in Provence When she was fifteen, she came to Paris Married the song, didn't change her name And there she is, in front of you today A little Frenchwoman born in Provence Ran away far from her children's games Was she right to leave her home To be found in front of you today? I'm not an idol who is loved and destroyed I always live my turbulent years far from Paris And without having a Rolls, I believe there's no better When I see some kids playing around me A little Frenchwoman born in Provence When she was fifteen, she came to Paris Married the song, didn't change her name And there she is, in front of you today A little Frenchwoman born in Provence Ran away far from her children's games Was she right to leave her home To be found in front of you today? Trivia * Marilyn Monroe (1926–1962) - American actress, singer, model, and film producer. * Blaise Pascal (1623–1662) - French mathematician, physicist, and religious philosopher. * Provence - region of southeastern France on the Mediterranean Sea adjacent to Italy. * Rolls-Royce - British car brand. Videos Category:Monaco Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1977 Category:20th Century Eurovision